


Valent dan Kondangan

by mochinosaurus (rufinaa)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Food, Gen, Siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/mochinosaurus
Summary: "Tam, kapan ada kondangan lagi, ya?" tanya Valent yang kelaparan.





	Valent dan Kondangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled! © Rosalina Lintang  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Warning(s): Drabble.

Valent lapar.

Hal itu bukan masalah besar bagi orang lain, tapi, bagi Valent, urusan perut adalah urusan penting kedua setelah Honey, anjing Golden Retriever-nya.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu beranjak dari kamar. Melewati adiknya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menuju dapur dan berhenti di depan kulkas. Naas, tidak ada makanan siap makan di dalamnya, hanya ada bahan mentah. Ingin masak, tapi malas. Ingin keluar, malas juga. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengembuskan napas.

 _Coba ada Filan, kusuruh masak sambil diimingin belajar biologi pasti dia mau,_ batinnya. Terdengar agak jahat, tapi selama masih simbiosis mutualisme sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Pintu kulkas pun ditutup. Valent balik badan dan mendapati adiknya yang kini juga berada di dapur, sedang mengambil air putih di dispenser.

"Tam, kapan ada kondangan lagi, ya?" Valent mendadak bertanya. Dia bersandar pada kulkas.

Yang ditanya agak bingung dengan pertanyaan _absurd_ tanpa juntrungan itu. "Kalaupun ada, mending Kakak nggak usah ikut," jawab Tami sekenanya.

"Lah? Musti ikutlah. Kan ada makanan gratis."

"Pokoknya jangan!" Tami bersikeras.

Kening Valent mengerut. "... kenapa, deh?"

"Nanti notifikasi Nistagramku langsung ramai. Kan males," sahut Tami, lalu dia melenggang pergi dengan segelas air putih di tangan.

 _... hubungannya apa?_ batin Valent, sedikit tidak terima dilarang ikut kondangan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kondangan bagi Valent adalah surga makanan gratis, mana boleh disia-siakan. Kalau bisa, Valent pantang pulang sebelum mencicipi semua hidangannya.

Tidak mengindahkan kakaknya yang menggerutu di dapur, Tami kembali duduk di sofa. Dia meneguk air putih yang tadi diambilnya, lalu mengambil ponsel yang menunjukkan tanda sepuluh notifikasi baru dari Nistagram.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Tami membuka Nistagram; melakukan rutinitas barunya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Apa lagi kalau bukan menanggapi komentar-komentar penggemar kakaknya di foto dirinya bersama Valent di acara pernikahan saudaranya dua minggu yang lalu?


End file.
